


Roughed Up

by 2001DoubleD33



Series: Lucifer's Unfolding [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Dan Espinoza, Comfort, Danger, Depowered Lucifer, Hurt, Hurt Lucifer, Lucifer - Freeform, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Power Struggle, Spanking, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2001DoubleD33/pseuds/2001DoubleD33
Summary: A new case lets Lucifer avoid Dan further than he already has, and he dives in head-first as always. What he doesn't realize is that the deal he was about to make would change his invulnerability status for the length of the foreseeable future.Lucifer is horrified, Dan is oblivious, and the Devil must find a way to keep his backside from the blundering, mortal disciplinarian he considers a friend.





	1. Riled Up

For three or so weeks the bustle in the local precinct was slowed considerably. There was no lack of crime, which kept Chloe running out more often than not, but the cases were quick and simple, tied up neat in a bow with all the crime of passionate murder or sloppy drug deals gone wrong. Needless to say, Lucifer’s assistance was less than necessary. He decided best to tend to his bar instead and indulge with a few lovely ladies.

 

When his phone rang then, on a sunny tuesday morning, Lucifer chose to ignore it in favor of the wonderful woman tied to his bedpost. By the time over half the day passed, he guided the ginger tenderly towards the lift and saw her out the door. Finally, he lifted his phone from the bar and redialed the Detective’s number.

 

“Well good afternoon, Detective,” His sultry voice was cheery through the phone,”How may I service you, hm?”

 

“ _ Gross _ ,” Chloe scoffed,” _ We found something, I needed you here, like, an hour ago,” _

 

“Sorry, deary, I had company over,” He hummed, grinning while pouring a drink.

 

“ _ Just get over here please? _ ”

 

“I’ll come your way shortly, Detective,” 

 

Another groan of disgust from her and the line clicked, leaving Lucifer to chuckle softly in his flat while he began dressing.

 

Arriving to the familiar building not too long after, the familiar path towards Chloe’s desk was met with a lack of her presence. She had gone somewhere, so now it was time to go wandering about to find her. Sulking about being made to go searching, Lucifer huffed and rounded her desk, searching the papers littered there to find anything to clue him in on the case.

 

The scene had been at a park downtown, where a man had been shot through the chest by a sniper. Forensic evidence revealed little to nothing, and it took trajectory studies to figure out where the shot had been fired from; a parked car in the nearby lot. No fingerprints, no clues at all really. It was a rather interesting case.

 

“Long time no see,”

 

Tension sprung through the Devil’s fingertips. He jerked back his hand quickly and spun, feeling rather like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Behind him, Dan stood with a wary smirk on his face. This did not help soothe Lucifer’s uneasy stature.

 

“Daniel,” He searched for something to say, and came up empty.

 

The detective’s words were true; it had been a little while since Lucifer had seen him. Not only because of the lack of need for his expertise, but because Morningstar had actively avoided the man. Whenever Dan was around, he found some excuse to take leave from the area, the memory of the interrogation room still regrettably fresh in his memory. He had hoped it wasn’t obvious, that his avoidance wouldn’t be sought out for answers. He had also thought that his painful reprimand would not leave such a lasting wary feeling. On both fronts, it would seem, he was mistaken.

 

Dan looked him over, then glanced behind him,”Oh, did Chloe call you for that case?” He asked.

 

“Hm?” Lucifer followed his gaze,”This? Oh, yes. I believe so, she asked me over a little while ago. She said I could be useful,”

 

A nod from the man,”Well I’m glad,” He announced,”A couple of the leads might be right up your alley to get em talking,”

 

“I’ll offer my assistance anytime,” Lucifer smiled,”But I haven’t actually seen the detective yet today, hence the reason I’m here,”

 

Daniel lifted a hand and pointed down the hall,”She’s talking with the lieutenant and about to head out,”

 

Another smile from Lucifer, and he stepped sidelong away from Dan,”Ah! Thank you, I’ll be on my way then,”

 

Once out of reach, Lucifer turned to head off, but…

 

“Lucifer, hold on,”

 

Reluctant, the man paused while Dan returned to his front, looking up at him.

 

“Are we cool?” Dan asked, searching eyes narrowed.

 

Lucifer gave a wary chuckle,”Why of course, Dan, why wouldn’t we be?” Cautious eyes glanced to the peers striding past them.

 

“I don’t think you want me to answer that,” The words were accompanied by a lower tone and a tilted head.

 

Avoiding the memory was easy. Well, perhaps not  _ easy _ , but it was nowhere near as uncomfortable as being confronted directly with the memories of being punished so childishly. Lucifer forced himself to stand still and keep his hands from creeping protectively behind him. IT had been near three weeks since he had been berated for his mistakes. Three weeks where he hadn’t really even given the instance a thought if he could prevent it. He felt so nervous he hadn’t even gotten himself in trouble! This… wait...  _ wait _ .

 

He wasn’t…in  _ trouble _ ? He was a grown man, dammit! Reduced to this, a shaken up brat! None of it made any sense! Why were his ears burning?  _ Why  _ was he so riled up? Lucifer’s cheery smile fell away, to a flared expression of anger. How… How  _ dare _ he do this. If he had any idea who he was, Dan would  _ cower _ in fear, not inflict it! Lucifer regarded the man with a serious tone.

 

“I’m  _ sure  _ I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He said,”And I’ll hope it won’t be brought up again,”

 

Dan stared at him, expression empty aside from his seeking gaze. Lucifer, feeling the look crawl over his heated skin, turned on his heel and retreated swiftly out of the area towards Chloe. Surprised to feel his breath heavy, the celestial worked to soothe his mood before facing his  _ preferred _ Detective.

 

Dan was left with much to consider. First, doubt rocked him.  _ Hard.  _ Was he wrong? Instead of teaching a lesson, had he taught Lucifer to be afraid of him? Fuck, he was pretty rough with him. Maybe he should have stopped sooner. He shouldn’t have done it at  _ all _ . It wasn’t his job, and he didn’t have a right to step in the way he did. The way he looked so defensive and angry tore Dan up more than he wanted to admit. Deflated, he returned slowly to his desk.

 

Had he been wrong? Dan stared at his hands, mulling it over. Lucifer was definitely avoiding him. He was cautious, he had walls up with spikes on every brick. Until now, though, Dan had not felt they were directly pointed at him. Even so, thinking it over further, Dan wasn’t wholly upset by this. 

 

He considered it, too. If someone had done that to him? Well, okay, he couldn’t imagine it to the full extent of which Lucifer probably remembered, but Dan knew he wouldn’t be too friendly for a little bit. Justified or not, it was awkward to address. A sigh followed these thoughts, and Dan shook the doubt from his mind. 

 

No. What he did was necessary. Chloe was hurt, Ella had been  _ seriously _ hurt, and Lucifer was going to continue on a rampage until he was forced not to. Dan had been right to do that. Hell, he even got an apology from Lucifer after.  _ And _ a  _ thank you! _ He might not want to remember it happened, and that was fine. He was some sorry sight right after it happened, and now he wanted to retract. All in all, it reminded Dan of his own response to a good hiding. It always got tense after, but eventually they made amends. His point was made, his behaviour changed, and all was well. He could forget, ignore, and avoid all he wanted until the next time it...happened…

 

Now  _ this _ took Dan by surprise. Next time? Was he really thinking about that? Fuck, would he really dare  _ do that? _ He wouldn’t have trouble doing it again physically, if need be, that was for sure, but the relationship between them was already a little wobbly. Maybe they just needed to talk about it. Dan could push away a second round until they got a chance to talk about it. Based on what Lucifer had to say, he could decide what to do after.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ Lucifer _ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The final house was, once again, a dreadfully disappointing bust.  _ What do you desire? _ Apparently, the poor man just wanted a day off from work. Not murder or redemption. Chloe was just as disappointed as Lucifer was with the lack of leads.

 

“And once again we’re back to square one, it would seem,” Lucifer griped woefully.

 

Chloe sighed and folded the file under her arm,”Okay, let’s think,” She gathered the words she wanted to say,”He shot from somewhere close, based on trajectory he was close to the ground as well. Probably laying down, which meant he had to have room to lay down without getting spotted…”

 

Lucifer groaned,”Detective you’ve said all of this before. What  _ else _ is there?” 

 

Chloe rolled her eyes,”If I knew, I might have more leads!”

 

Lucifer ran his tongue across his front teeth, considering everything,”Well… What about the time of day? You’d think the response time for a person being shot would have been faster, isn’t that area loaded with police?”

 

Chloe frowned,”You’re right.. But there were no police on the scene for another fifteen minutes, after a witness reported the body,”

 

Lucifer considered her thoughtfully,”Ever wonder  _ why _ ? That seems rather convenient to me,”

 

Chloe was quiet for a bit, then gasped,” _ Oh _ ! The guard change,”

 

Lucifer tilted his head,”I beg your pardon, luvvy?”

 

Chloe turned, the gleam of determined excitement in her eyes,”Around ten am and 8 pm there’s a guard change. Usually they’re right on time to get to and from, maybe a couple of minutes apart, but this was a  _ huge _ time difference. Someone knew they would be late to post, and knew they would be too late to save him,”

 

Lucifer grinned,”Consider someone in charge, perhaps? The only thing that could withhold them for so long  _ had _ to have some serious authority,”

 

Chloe nodded,”Okay, we need to look into this,  _ now _ . We only have a little more than an hour to find this guy. If the person in charge of time changes had  _ any _ connection with the victim, it might be a one time thing. If not…” Chloe looked solemn,”He’s planning another hit somewhere else.”

 

Lucifer’s face split into another excited smile, following Chloe to the car,”The chase continues!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ Lucifer _ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chloe’s hurried steps echoed in the hall as she scanned the files she had gathered,”Thomas Resco,” She spoke,”He was made head of organization about a month ago, the guy sending orders to head out.”

 

“Thomas,” Lucifer’s tone was malicious excited,”Oh, what a delightfully interesting turn of events!”

 

Chloe glanced back with an unhappy gaze,”Maybe tone it down with the pep, Lucifer, We haven’t caught him yet. Fuck, we don’t even know where he is,”

 

“Well one man can only be in charge of so many areas. We should split up, yes?” Lucifer prompted,”Give me somewhere to go,”

 

Before Chloe could argue, Lucifer snatched the file away,”Wait- Lucifer you’re not going anywhere by yourself, this is serious!”

 

Lucifer waved a hand,”Find send along someone if you must, but I ride  _ alone _ ,” 

 

Scanning the list, he had a gut feeling about another park, and announced he’d be going there before hurrying off. Chloe shouted after him, decided it was useless, and sent out an order for extra officers to fan out to other sites and find his car at any of them.

```````

  
  


Lucifer shut the door to his car, alone in the parking lot aside from one other low ride, dark green car on the edge of the lot. Strolling across the pavement, Lucifer peered around the slightly lifted car trunk, then to the teenagers lounging around the park. A lamp post with a small camera sat facing the road and parking lot, but it’s view angle was limited when Lucifer stepped behind the trunk. Slowly, a long, black rod slid from the trunk. The end tip of the sniper. Lucifer’s stride quickened and quieted. He lifted a hand, reached forward, and bent the nozzle sharply upwards. The entire car jerked, the man inside shocked to be seen and thwarted.

 

Lucifer chuckled angrily,”Well, it seems you’ve been rather busy, Thomas!” 

 

The sniper clattered to the ground, the vehicle still shaking violently as the man tried to shove backwards into the car and make a getaway. Lucifer slammed the trunk, sauntering around the side of the car to meet him before he could make it to the front seat. Seeing him standing outside the left side of his car, Thomas reached behind him and opened the right backseat door and fell backwards out of it. With a roll of his eyes, Lucifer followed.

 

As he rounded the back of the car once more, he saw the barrel of a pistol aimed at him. He outright laughed.

 

“Really, Tommy, you don’t think much do you?” He sneered, edging closer.

 

“Stay back!” Thomas gasped,”Whatever the fuck you are, s-stay back!”

 

“I think  _ not _ ,” Lucifer growled,”You killed an innocent little boy, Thomas. A boy who was just on the edge of his seventeenth birthday,” His sadistic smile fell to a furious scowl,”And for that, you’ll be pun-”

 

The screech of tires around the corner, as well as sirens, shocked them both, and Thomas jerked the gun to the side and squeezed the trigger.

 

_ Bang Bang Bang Bang! _

 

Lucifer intended to lunge, jump over him and drag him off the ground by his hair, but the searing pain blossomed across his chest stopped him cold. Thomas tore up off the ground, gun clattering to the pavement, and tried to run. Lucifer gasped against the ache in his chest, hearing the previously faint siren grow closer and closer. He touched his chest and winced.


	2. Weak

To his relief, four crumpled little bullets dropped onto the stone beneath his feet. He hadn’t been pierced through, only the impact is what pained him. Still, the pain knocked his breath from his chest and he delicately undid the buttons on his shirt. He finally bared his chest, stumbling back to slide against the side, then trunk of the car, and sit down. He saw rosy red blotches across his pale skin. They would undoubtedly bruise, and darkly at that. Finally filling his lungs with a shaky breath, he groaned in pain. 

 

The police cruiser turned out to be  _ two _ cars. The first followed Thomas and caught him, the second screeched to a stop in the parking lot, where Chloe got out and ran to Lucifer. By then, Lucifer had buttoned his shirt up once again, thankful Chloe had been as far away as she had been when the shots went off.

 

“Lucifer, I told you I was sending someone!” She shouted,”Why didn’t you wait? Are you  _ hurt _ ?”

 

Lucifer, fighting away a grimace, crossed his arms over the holes in his suit,”No, Chloe! Nothing to fear other than a few scrapes,”

 

Chloe smacked his arm  _ hard _ ,”God  _ dammit _ Lucifer! Stop doing this!”

 

Deciding to bite back a comment about his father, Lucifer had the good sense to bow his head while being shouted at. Chloe finally ordered him to ‘Get out of my face’, to which he complied willingly, although pouting because he had actually been right in catching the killer. The drive home was accompanied with labored breath and more than one painful grimace. The bruises had yet to fully form, meaning it would take longer for them to fade even as he left Chloe’s presence.

 

Home, at last, Lucifer stripped his top half, discarded his shoes, and lay on the bed, waiting for his healing to take over. For a little while, it did feel better, and he drifted towards further sleep. When his bruises had formed, they began fading away again. But, an hour of healing done, and the bruises began to ache and flare again. Lucifer groaned deeply, confused.  _ Why _ ? 

 

“ _ Fuck,” _ He whispered, realizing Chloe must have been somewhere around. He lay in unhappy pain for a few minutes before standing to confront the detective when she inevitably came to see him.

 

Just as he picked up a shirt to dress himself, the elevator opened.

 

“ _ Lucifer _ ,” Chloe snapped.

 

He sighed and slipped his arms into the familiar silk robe,”Good evening Chloe,” He turned to see her. 

 

She stood in the middle of the room, anger clear in her eyes and her head shaking. What surprised Lucifer, though, was the man behind her; Daniel. His fingers turned icy, voice quieted. The man himself did not cause this. No, Lucifer had decided that day he was done tensing up every second he saw him. Instead, it was the look in his eyes that sent the ice water rolling across his skin. He had the same angry, disappointed gaze as he did in the moments just before beating him senseless three weeks prior.

 

“How many times are we going to do this, Lucifer?” Chloe asked desperately, pulling his eyes towards her,”When am I going to just turn up at a scene and see  _ you _ laying there?”

 

Lucifer chuckled despite his unease,”Well I don’t think you’ll  _ turn up _ to my final scene, Detective.”

 

“What does that even mean?” Chloe shouted,”Are you seriously  _ laughing  _ at me?”

 

Lucifer shook his head to argue, but was interrupted.

 

“No, you know what? I can’t believe this. I’m done letting you make fun of me caring about you, Lucifer. Done. He’s your fucking problem Dan. I’m getting a drink,” She turned and stepped around the man,”I can’t fucking believe this...”

 

“Detective!” Lucifer called after her, but was met with a rude raising of a finger in reply while she smacked the elevator button to open.

 

Lucifer sighed, watching her step inside and disappear behind the doors. He was alone with Dan again. He did not like it.

 

“Why are you still here,” He spat, looking him up and down before retreating to his bedroom.

 

He barely heard Daniel’s steps before his hand braced against his shoulder. Lucifer yelped, despite his angry resolve, trying to jerk and turn his backside out of Dan’s reach. Dan let him, never intending to swing. He gripped his arm hard, and pulled open the robe to bare his chest. Blue and Purple bruises colored his chest in four spots. Dan stared at the colors, then raised his eyes to Lucifer. The confused man tried to explain.

 

“I… I wore a vest?” He attempted; he had indeed worn a rather nice vest that was now  _ ruined _ .

 

Dan scowled,”You think that makes it okay?”

 

Lucifer swayed, eyes turned down. Then, clarity of his thoughts earlier returned, and his brow furrowed in anger. Burning eyes returned Dan’s angry look.

 

“I think your opinion on my choices is less than appreciated, and entirely unnecessary, Daniel,” He snapped in return.

 

Dan’s eyebrows lifted, less so in surprise than to emphasis his reply,”Oh? That’s what you have to say right now?”

 

Lucifer clamped down on the fluttering in his stomach,” _ Yes _ , so you can  _ let go _ now!”

 

Dan shook his head,”We are nowhere near done here, Lucifer,”

 

Lucifer tried to pull away, but his strength had been redacted by Chloe’s presence downstairs, and he only ended up stomping his foot and hurting his shoulder.

 

“Oh for the love of-” Lucifer began to seeth,”I caught Thomas! I stopped him hurting those unruly teenagers!” He hissed,”What more do you  _ want _ ?” Dan was quiet for a moment, which led Lucifer to prompt him,”Well? Detective Douche, out with it!”

 

Dan huffed a slow breath,”I came here to talk with you about what happened in the interrogation room,” He explained,”Chloe was angry, she told me what happened and showed me the surveillance video. I brought her, because I hoped she could talk some sense into you before I had to.”

 

Lucifer rolled his eyes,”Well sorry to disappoint, but I’m sure Chloe will get over her little emotional tirade by tomorrow and all will be settled. There’s nothing to discuss otherwise, and I’d like you to  _ leave _ !”

 

This time, Lucifer yanked his arm away and Dan let him go. He rubbed the area that had been gripped so roughly, a slight pout on his face. The detective stared him down, crossing his arms pointedly.

 

“I’ll leave,” Dan agreed,” _ If _ you can prove you don’t deserve another spanking for today,”

 

Lucifer’s feathers ruffled pointedly inside, bristling from base to end in indignance,”I… How…”

 

Daniel offered his hand, playing right into the Devil’s schtick,”If you can prove me wrong, I’ll never talk about it again. I won’t bother you, I’ll go home, and that’s it,” Lucifer narrowed his eyes warily.

 

“...What’s the catch?” He asked, feeling rather strange to be the one asking this time.

 

“ _ If _ you can’t prove me wrong,” Daniel continued,”I’m talking my belt to your ass, we’re going to talk about it afterwards, and you give me the authority to spank you whenever you’ve really earned it.”

 

Lucifer’s lips parted, gaping in shock at the deal before him. Dan being so direct and demanding was not new, but the implications it had in the long run for Lucifer was absolutely startling. His fingers fiddled with the hem of his robe, staring at Daniel’s hand. The same hand, in fact, that had inflicted the last punishment he’d received. That had hurt something awful, and Dan wanted to use his belt this time around? The risk was great, but it all rested on Dan’s ability to prove Lucifer wrong. The Devil’s anger over the previous situation, as well as overwhelming embarrassment driving his face to heat at the moment, finally made Lucifer straighten himself upright.

 

“Deal?” Dan asked.

 

He clasped Dan’s hand and gave it a firm shake,”Indeed. You have a deal, Detective,”

 

They’re hands fell away from each other, and Dan put his hands on his hips,”Go on, then. Explain your side,”

 

Lucifer closed his robe over his chest and tied it, taking a breath to compose himself,”I found Thomas at the right area and stopped him before he could hurt anyone, leading to his arrest,”

 

Dan nodded,”Yes, you did. Thank you for that. But,” Lucifer narrowed his eyes,”The video shows that you yanked the gun away within the first few seconds you approached. Still dangerous, but kids could have gotten hurt, so I have to give you that one,”

 

Lucifer grinned smugly.

 

“On the flip side, you  _ chased him _ ,” Dan continued,”You followed him through the car, and confronted him when he was on the ground. Even when you saw he had a gun pointed at you, you still advanced. You put yourself in direct danger for no reason,”

 

Lucifer stammered,”But… I wore a vest!” Again, a twisting of words.

 

Dan shook his head,”Even then. He could have aimed up just a few inches and hit your throat or your head. Still deliberately dangerous.”

 

Less and less confident in his stance, Lucifer searched for something to grasp,”If I hadn’t chased him, he would have driven away!”

 

This time, a nod,”He may have, yes. But by then, we knew who he was, what he car looked like, and cameras everywhere. Plus, the kids were in no danger anymore. Besides that, you could have stayed behind the car and blocked the driver side door. He was non confrontational, and you knew that from the case file, didn’t you?”

 

Lucifer choked, falling silent with a lack of excuses.

 

“Answer me, Lucifer.”

 

“I… did,” He replied quietly, face blanched white as he realized what he had just gotten himself into.

 

“So is that you telling me I’m right, then?” Dan asked, confirming he was done fighting.

 

Considering if he had switched his position with Ella or Chloe, Lucifer felt fear and anger run through his veins. He was happy he had done it rather than them, but he also became blaringly aware of the fact that he had been in the wrong. If he was to consider the things he did, he understood now he was very close to dying. If Chloe had been even a hundred feet closer at the time he was shot, Lucifer would be dead as a doornail right then. He was lucky to be here. Realizing he was rightly and truly  _ fucked _ , Lucifer gave a meek nod in reply.

 

Daniel nodded his head in turn, and his hands fell from his hips to undo his belt off of his waist. Lucifer’s stomach swirled with fear, hearing every clink of the metal.

 

“You’re hurt, I’m not gonna make you lay down on bruises,” Dan told him, looking around the flat,”So… uh... you’re going to put your elbows on the bar.” He decided,” And bend over,”

 

Lucifer wanted to argue, plead against the heavy leather belt now folded in Dan’s hands, but he had sunk himself into a deal. He couldn’t break a deal. He had to do this. He tried to calm himself down, deciding if he didn’t have a choice in punishment, at least he could have a choice in his reaction to it. Squaring his shoulders and giving a final, tightening tug of his robe, he timidly stepped past Dan to get to the bar and position himself as he was asked to. Belt in hand, the detective followed.

 

Daniel lifted Lucifer’s robe away from his target, holding it against the small of the man’s back. He applied a bit of pressure, making Lucifer’s back arch inwards and present his arse out further.

 

“Thank you for listening to me, Lucifer,” Dan hummed,”If you did it more often, we wouldn’t be here,”

 

Heat colored Lucifer’s ears, his fingers twisting together as he waited for something to happen. His reluctance weighed heavy, he wished the few morals he had weren't so strongly gripping him. He'd agreed, shaken, and now must serve his end of the wagered deal. 

 

Dan left the belt by his side for the moment, unsure how to start it off,”Tell me why we're here, Lucifer,”

 

The uneasy man closed his eyes slowly, gritting his teeth,”... Endangering myself,”

 

“Almost,” Dan prompted.

 

Lucifer willed patience upon himself,”I’m being...  _ punished… _ because I endangered myself,”

 

”Close. You endangered yourself uncessesarilly, and  _ that’s _ why I’m  _ spanking  _ you,”

 

The only hint of an incoming swing was the faint  _ swish _ behind him. Then, a solid  _ thwack _ rang out across the flat. Lucifer jumped out of instinct, then his jaw dropped open with a silent yelp as the pain blossomed across the seat of his pants. Lucifer struggled hard to keep still and silent, refusing pointedly to break down the same way he had the time previous. This discipline was expected, anticipated. He would not be taken by surprise and driven to a second break down. 

 

“I understand the work is dangerous, Lucifer. It’s dangerous for all of us,”

 

The Devil’s face twisted in an agonized grimace as the second stripe fell. As time grew, Dan became confident in his swing and his speech, and used both to his advantage while still watching the man he was swinging at. 

 

“But the fact of it is, at the end of the day,” A third whip made Lucifer’s toes lift to tap against the hardwood floor,”You are not a police officer,”

 

“I  _ know _ that,” Lucifer snarled, swallowing hard.

 

“Then  _ why _ ,” Lucifer ground his teeth tightly together as a fourth lash layered over top,”Do you act like one?”

 

Lucifer shifted his hips twice, then planted his foot firmly on the floor and stilled. He refused a reply.

 

“Okay.” Dan sighed softly,”I’ll be done lecturing for now. Stay bent over, understand?”

 

No reply.

 

Daniel shifted the belt into his left hand, and raised his freed up right hand back to apply four heavy smacks to Lucifer’s thighs. Despite himself, Lucifer gasped aloud and jerked his hips forward. He righted himself quickly.

 

“ _ Fine! _ ” Lucifer hissed,”Yes, I understand! Just get on with it,” 

 

Dan shook his head, realizing how long this session may end up being if his attitude kept up this way,”Thank you,” Was his only return, and he hefted the belt in his right hand again.

 

Each aching lash lit up like fire across the slacks Lucifer adorned. The subdued celestial dropped his forehead to the glass bar, tension still rippling across every muscle. His teeth gnashed together violently, trying his best to keep from jumping up out of the way with a desperate cry of pain. Without realizing, each fall of Dan’s belt drove his hips forward more and more, until his knees nearly bent. 

 

Seeing this, Daniel moved his hand around Lucifer’s front and pulled his hips out again,”Keep still, Lucifer,”

 

Unclenching his jaw, Lucifer roared a groan angrily,”It’s rather hard to keep still when I’m being beaten!” His snarling voice was hoarse,”Just whip me and let me alone!”

 

Slightly startled by his anger, Dan was still for a few moments. The sound of Lucifer’s laboured breathing filled the room. His shoulders shook from being so tightly wound, but he stayed where he was told despite this. Giving a calm shake of his head, Dan tightened his grip under Lucifer’s hips and drew his arm back. His entire shoulder went into the strike that followed.

 

Lucifer couldn’t help his choked shout, and doubled his efforts to remain tensed two-fold. 

 

“That is  _ never _ going to happen, Lucifer,” Dan chided him in a low voice.

 

The glass bar rattled violently when Lucifer slammed his fist against it,” _ You’re literally in the process of- G-AH!” _

 

While he shouted angrily, Dan delivered another hit,”I mean I’m not leaving you alone,”

 

Lucifer struggled for breath,”Why  _ not _ ?”

 

“Because it would be cruel,” Dan told him,”And I won’t do it,”

 

The man sputtered,”You’ll beat me senseless, but some isolation is  _ cruel _ ?”

 

”You deserve a good spanking, you don’t deserve to be ignored,” Another strike.

 

Lucifer yelped loudly,” _ Blasted- _ Well what if I  _ want _ to be alone?”

 

Dan sighed,” _ Do  _ you want to be alone?” He swung again,”After  _ this _ ?”

 

Lucifer groaned. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted Dan while he stifled his cries. The time previous he'd felt so well protected even as his backside throbbed painfully. Something not quite understood lingered beneath these thoughts, a craving Lucifer couldn't yet define. He pushed this away for another time, only able to focus currently on the painful line of fire lighting him up. Daniel's question still demanded an answer. 

 

” _ No! _ ” He huffed, breathless, defeated,”I  _ loathe  _ it… but  _ no _ ,”

 

“So why are you doing this?” Dan asked, lowering his arm to his side so he could tug Luci’s hips back out for him,”Why are you getting so defensive?”

 

Lucifer whined in frustration,”It  _ hurts _ , Dan!”

 

A sigh from behind him,”If you can’t stand up and stay still, I will keep you still my own way,” He warned,”Now answer my question,”

  
  


Lucifer stomped his foot, finding it increasingly difficult to remain stoic when he was asked so many  _ damn questions _ !”It’s embarrassing, if you  _ must _ know!”

 

Dan folded his hand on his hip, still holding his belt,”And I must. Tell me what you mean, Lucifer,”

 

“What is there to explain?” He complained,”I was punished like a child, then sobbed relentlessly over it! It’s  _ mortifying _ ,” Lucifer shifted his weight,”Are we finished yet?”

 

“No. We’re not done. You just listen to me,” He received an unpleasant sigh in return, but Dan went on anyways,”I’m not doing this to embarass you or put you in pain. If that’s what it takes for the lesson to stick, though, I’m not against it. Stay still,” 

 

After his order, Dan lifted his arm again to rain a series of smacks down with the leather implement. Just as before, Lucifer couldn’t help but flinch away and squirm when he heat built up too much. Daniel sighed, he should have known such an energetic man wouldn’t be able to hold his position. He stopped the succession of slaps and the belt fell to the floor, making the strung out man jump slightly at the sound. Daniel reached around him and unfastened his dress pants, letting them fall to the floor. Now, Lucifer was covered by the robe and his briefs alone.

 

Before a word from Lucifer could be spoken-outside of a few indignant huffs-, Dan took his arm to stand him up and moved him out of the way. His foot lifted and braced on the supporting rod near the bottom of the bar stools. His knee raised up to a little above parallel to his hips, Dan guided Lucifer back towards him. Rather unceremoniously, Dan dragged Lucifer across his raised thigh. He tipped so far, in fact, that his feet lifted away from the floor.

 

“ _ Dan _ !” He bickered,”This- I've never-!”

 

“Like I said,” Dan secured his hips by wrapping an arm across the small of his back,”Whatever it takes to get the lesson through to you, I don’t care.”

 

Whatever pain had been caused by the belt was still alarmingly mild compared to the speed and strength behind Daniel’s palm. Lucifer yelped and grabbed at both the bar stool and Dan’s jeans, swaying dangerously forward.

 

“Ow! Ow!” Lucifer howled,”Okay!  _ Ouch! _ I understand your point!”

 

“Do you now?” Daniel hummed,”Then tell me what you did,”

 

A low, whining keen from Lucifer’s throat,”Fine- ah!  _ Fine! _ I d-disobeyed o-ow!  _ Orders! _ ”

 

Dan did not relent,”And?”

 

“I was in danger!” Lucifer cried,”It won’t ha- _ ah _ -ppen again!”

 

“Are you  _ sure _ about that?” Dan inisted,”Because if I hear about you doing this again, jumping into action without thinking, I’ll use my belt the entire time and  _ longer _ . Do I make myself fucking clear on that?”

 

“Yes!” Lucifer gasped,”I’ll think next time, I will!  _ Please, stop _ !”

 

“No,” Dan squeezed around his waist and continued to pepper his sore backside with heavy handed smacks,”You need to  _ hear me _ when I say this, Luci. Chloe cares for you. Ella cares for you,  _ I _ care about you! Fuck if something happened, time would  _ stop _ at the precinct!”

 

Lucifer’s raspy whimpers tapered off with a whine, and his head fell low. A familiar pit in his stomach swelled, and heat tickled the backs of his eyes.

 

“People want you around. Even when you’re crazy and hard to understand, you’ve got people around who would be devastated to lose you!” Dan’s lecture continued loudly over each harsh smack,”You might not get it this time, and if that’s the case we’ll end up right back here doing this all over again. But regardless of how many times it happens, you need to consider those people next time you do something so stupid!  _ And _ ,”

 

Dan’s aim lowered once again to the unmarked, pale thighs left open to be struck, pulling an agonized sound from Lucifer,”You  _ definitely _ don’t get to laugh when people tell you they care! When we’re done, you’re gonna go downstairs and tell Chloe you’re sorry, do you understand me?”

 

Lucifer jerked his head in a nod,”Yes! I understand,” His voice was raspy again, and watery.

 

“And you’ll think twice before going against orders, won’t you?”

 

Another rough nod,”I will! I  _ swear _ !...  _ Please,  _ no more…”

 

Understanding his words would be true, Dan decided they were done. He held Lucifer’s waist and guided him backwards off his thigh. Once he was standing, Lucifer turned away to take in a shuddering breath and wipe at his eyes. He pressed the heels of his hands against his face, teeth grit as he tried to force himself into a calmer state.

 

“Hey, cut that out,” Dan tried to pull Lucifer's hands down,”You can let it out, Lucifer, don't hide it,” 

 

Luci, regardless, wiped at his face sloppily,”I- I…” he swallowed, struggled again to speak, and shook his head when more tears sprung forward.

 

Dan took his arm and pulled him into a hug then and there, rubbing his back and letting the taller man lean on him,”You're just gonna get sick if you try and hold it back,”

 

Lucifer clutched at Dan's jacket loosely,”I sho-shouldn't e-e-even…” his breath broke into another sob and he dropped his head in shame.

 

“Hey,” Dan gave him a little squeeze,”I’m not here to make fun of you, Lucifer. I know it hurt, I know you're upset. If you need to cry, I'm not judging,”

 

Lucifer scoffed tearfully,”It was a punishment for s-small school children, detective...a-and here I am... _ bawling _ just like one,” his sentence finished with a stuttered inhale.

 

A sigh from Dan,”It may be  _ meant _ for kids, but what I just gave you was way too harsh for any fifth grader,” 

 

Giving Lucifer another pat on the back, Dan shifted back a bit, “Go lay down, buddy, can you make it over there?” Dan urged softly.

 

Hearing this, Lucifer’s hands dropped away as he moved back, eyes red rimmed at wide,”Are you  _ leaving _ ?”

 

Dan shook his head firmly,”No, I won’t leave. I’ll be there, I’m just gonna pick up over here first,”

 

Lucifer watched him warily, thumbs rubbing across his fingers while he searched for a lie. Dan smiled reassuringly.

 

“Just go lay down, Luci,”

 

Lucifer took another broken inhale and made his way towards the bedroom. Dan shook out his hand, feeling the burning ache already. He would regret using his hand again for a few days. Ignoring that pain, Daniel lifted his belt from the floor and looped it round his waist again. He collected Lucifer’s clothes and folded them rather messily while walking to the bedroom. Lucifer had his heels pressed to his eyes again, taking in trembling breaths as he stood next to the bed. His shaky form swayed slightly back and forth, and he jerked a foot back to catch himself before swaying too far.

 

“Luce, lay down, you’re gonna fall over that way,” Dan chided, tossing the pants on the corner of the bed.

 

Lucifer inhaled slowly,”I…  _ can’t _ …” he whimpered,”Everything  _ hurts _ ,”

 

Dan had to feel bad for the guy, bruises on his front and back had to make it hard to lay down. With a sigh, Dan patted his back gently.

 

“Okay, I know it hurts,” He sympathized,”Here, let’s do this,” He slipped out of his shoes and sat on the bed, scooting back away from the edge to give Lucifer room,”Come lay on your side.”

 

Still fighting heavy breathing, Lucifer hesitated only a second before leaning a wobbly knee onto the bed. He crawled forward a little ways, considered his position for a moment, and lay with his back towards Dan, his knees drawing into his stomach. The detective figured he had right to as much privacy as he wanted, and was satisfied he at least laid down. His left hand touched his side gently, beginning to run along his back soothingly. Under his hand, Lucifer tensed.

 

“You can tell me to stop,” Dan assured him,”Do you want me to stop?”

 

Lucifer was quiet before he answered,”I don’t know,”

 

Dan frowned,”Oh?” He hadn’t remembered ever being unhappy with a soft touch after a tough round.

 

Lucifer sniffled,”It feels pleasant,” He answered,”But… you…”

 

“What’s up?” Dan urged him to continue, pulling at every string Lucifer would let him reach.

 

The man shifted on the bed,”It’s not necessary,” He finished stiffly, pulling into himself.

 

Dan frowned and returned his hand to his back,”It might not be, but I’m doing it coz I want to,” He hummed,”You took that pretty well, Luce, I know it hurt really bad,”

 

The Devil remained still and tense for a while, wondering many things, until his shoulders hunched upwards slowly. Fingers stretched to cover his mouth. Dan leaned forward and watched his face crumble.

 

“Shit- hey hey! What’s wrong?” Dan moved closer, worried he did something to make him upset.

 

“ _ Stop _ ,” Lucifer hissed, jerking away and moving up onto his knees,”Whatever you’re doing just  _ stop _ ,”

 

Dan flinched away slightly from his tone,”What’s wrong?”

 

“It  _ hurts _ ,” He began crying again and covered his face.

 

“Wh- buddy it’s gonna hurt for a while,” Dan frowned,”I know it sucks but next time maybe-”

 

“ _ No! _ ” Lucifer snapped harshly, wild eyes jumping up to accuse him, his breath coming in trembling hiccups again,”My chest-  _ inside _ my chest,” His expression drained again and he covered his face with a moan,”I feel sick…”

 

“Lucifer, just breathe. Tell me what’s going on-”

 

An angry groan growled from his throat and Lucifer threw his hands down, shoving backwards until he stood on his feet by the bed again,”You were  _ furious! _ Angry with me, enough to hit me and lecture and punish me, and now you’re rubbing my back? Telling me I  _ took it well _ ?” Lucifer swung a hand out towards the den,”I broke down crying,  _ again _ . I’ve felt pain thousands of times worse than this, a hundred times over, I don’t  _ get it _ ,”

 

Dan just shrugged in reply,”I don’t know what you’ve been through, so I can’t explain that away. But for this, I can be here. Okay?”

 

“I am  _ Lucifer _ bloody  _ Morningstar _ , Detective!” He bellowed,”I should not  _ need _ to be coddled and doted on after a punishment!”

 

Dan stayed sitting, watching him close,”I'm Dan Espinoza. Dude who's just trying to help,”

 

“Help  _ what _ ? You've punished me, your lesson has been taken deeply to heart, I'll behave accordingly from now onwards!” Lucifer was still enraged, but tears ran freely down his face as he shouted,”Now just  _ leave _ ,”

 

Dan hummed,”I'll leave if you tell me you want me to leave,” he replied,”But I really feel like you can't do that truthfully, buddy,”

 

Staring, jaw slacked open, Lucifer's blood boiled. He was  _ furious _ , not with Dan entirely but  _ himself _ . Why did he keep contradicting himself, who couldn't he match his feelings to the ones he willed himself to have? He roared, frustration bubbling in his stomach. He covered his face with his hands when he sobbed again, stomping his foot angrily on the bedroom floor.

 

Seeing the familiarity between his actions and the tantrum that led to their last session, Dan stood up off the bed and made his way to Lucifer's side. Taking ahold of his arm, Dan pushed him to turn around, then shoved him down on the bed. 

 

Despite the mattress giving way somewhat to move around his sore skin, Lucifer howled in pain,” _ Ah _ ! No _ , let me up! _ It  _ hurts!” _

 

Dan kept his hands on Lucifer's shoulders while he squirmed, still trying hard to stifle sobs. He shook his head, and raised his voice.

 

“ _ Hey _ !” He barked, finally getting Luci's attention to snap up towards him,”Stop it. You're throwing another tantrum. I thought we talked about this,”

 

Lucifer blushed darkly,”I didn't- y-you…” he leaned forward as much as he could with a grimace, groaning,” _ Oh _ please, I'm sorry, Detective, I am, please let me stand,”

 

“You're gonna take a breath, Lucifer,” Dan instructed,”And when you've calmed down, I'll let you go and you'll go back to laying on your side. Okay?”

 

Lucifer was not happy with being made to sit, but he relented the control over it with a whine and a sad nod. Obediently pulling in a breath, Lucifer slowed his heart rate as best he could and evened out his breathing. Another breath, and he squirmed slightly but continued to calm.

 

“Good, that's awesome, Luce,” Dan praised,”Just relax, I've got you,”

 

Just like that, Lucifer's face lost  _ all  _ composure again, a mewling sob wracking his shoulders. Those words, that  _ voice _ . It hurt so badly, drove him so crazy, but the feeling of protection only grew further. Not a second after his expression changed did he feel Dan's jacket pressed to his cheek, a solid hug wrapping around him. Lucifer, horribly distraught, leaned into it. From there, Dan handled him as well as he could.

 

That led to the slightly strange position of Dan laying on the bed, Lucifer's face pushed hard against his shoulder, and his arm wrapped across his stomach. The man's fingers gripped his shirt hard, and Dan just let him cry against him. His hand behind Lucifer was bent at the elbow, holding his shoulder and giving him a squeeze when he needed it or rubbing with his thumb.

 

“I know you'll probably start crying again,” Dan mused softly,”But I am proud of you, Luci,” just as expected, a tearful whine was muffled in his jacket,”It's probably hard to let me to this, yknow, for whatever reason you've got, so thank you for trusting me to. I don't think I could keep it up if I didn't get to make you feel better after,”

 

Lucifer heard this and sniffled before he started to wriggle his way up onto his elbow to look at the Detective, “But I… Broke an order,” Lucifer argued,”You were insistent on punishment !”

 

“I also insisted on something else. Do you remember that?”

 

Lucifer’s eyes changed while he recalled the words spoken to him,”I… Had deserved that thrashing,” he recalled,”But I don’t deserve to be ignored…”

 

Dan nodded,”There ya go.” His thumb traced circles over his lower back”If this keeps going, I’m not gonna just leave afterwards. That’d just be shitty of me,”

 

The celestial blinked a few times,”You’ll…” He shook his head,”You aren’t required to…”

 

“Dude I already kind of feel like a dick,” Dan sighed,”You deserve it when it happens but it still sucks having to see you like that. You take your licks, then you get comfort, okay? If you don’t want a hug or anything, that’s fine, just let me talk to you okay?”

 

Lucifer’s fingers twisted the duvet,”You’re rather stubborn about this,” He commented.

 

Dan chuckled,”Yeah. Kinda,”

 

Quieting again, Lucifer returned to his prone position on the bed. His thoughts swayed.

 

“Daniel?”

 

“What’s up?”

 

Lucifer’s breath was still rattled,”I’m… sorry,”

 

“For what?”

 

The body beside him moved slightly,”I only now realized I hadn’t said it during the punishment, is all,” He explained,” _ And _ , of course, I am apologetic,”

 

“Because you’re sore or because you’re really sorry?” Dan gave a wry smile.

 

Lucifer frowned,”If I am to trust your reasons for punishing me are lined with good intention, isn’t it only fair you trust my apology in the same way?”

 

Dan bowed his head in a nod,”That’s definitely fair, sorry Lucifer. My bad,”

 

Lucifer’s lips turned up slightly,”For the record, it’s a very solid mixture of the two,”

 

Dan laughed again, moving his thumb slowly against Lucifer’s pale shoulder,”I’ll take it. And for the record, I forgive you.”

 

Lucifer’s eyes sprung open, feeling the warmth in his stomach turn from a violent burn to a slow and calm stir. The same words dwindled in his head from last time. The last words he registered before the euphoric warmth that coated his skin from head to toe. He felt a deep satisfaction, and the craving slid away into a contented sigh. Weight dripped off of his shoulder even when his breath hitched in his throat. 

 

After a bit of quiet, the Devil glanced upwards,”We made a deal, Detective,” He said,”A term you offered was authority to correct me when I’ve behaved unacceptably, yes?”

 

Dan nodded, a bit confused,”Yeah. But only if you’re okay with all of this, the deal isn’t-”

 

“You have it,” Lucifer interrupted,”My permission, I mean, to continue this,”

 

“Oh? Uh… Thanks, then. I’m glad, it makes me feel a little better about this,”

 

Lucifer hummed in response, and lay back down. In doing so, his chest rubbed against Dan’s, and was surprisingly less painful than he expected. Just a half hour earlier, it had ached like no tomorrow, and now there was practically no bruised pain. Curious about his healing, Lucifer leaned his hips until his backside brushed the duvet. He cringed and moved over.  _ That _ still hurt. All of his shuffling got Dan’s attention.

 

“You okay?” he asked, worried.

 

Lucifer blanked for a moment,”I… believe so,” He hesitated,”I need to use the loo,”

 

Hearing no arguments from Dan, Lucifer took this as permission to stand and slip away. He needed to take another look at his chest. 

 

Inside the bathroom, Luci pulled apart his robe, eyebrows raised to find that his bruising was gone from his chest. All but for a few slightly brown spots that would heal in around ten minutes, there was no sign he had ever been shot at. Once again confused, Lucifer moved a hand back to brush the backs of his thighs- _ ow! _ Still incredibly sore, Lucifer yanked his hand away. There was no leniency of pain from his backside, it did not feel like they were healing. But to heal his chest, Chloe  _ had _ to have gone by now!

 

Lucifer, frustrated, opened his medicine cabinet to retrieve the razors stored there. Lifting it to the back of his hand, he dragged it across. Nothing. No pain, no blood. He was invulnerable once more, and yet felt suddenly very,  _ very _ weak.


	3. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer discoveries a difficult situation

 

“Whoa whoa, Lucifer what are you doing?” 

 

Lucifer's hurried steps halted as he moved across the floor,”Forgive me, Detective, but there's something I need to check on,”

 

He wiped his face with his robe, clearing off the remnants of his ugly sobbing minutes ago. Stripping off the robe while pointedly facing away from Dan, he tore a blue button up off the hanger and began to dress.

 

“Lucifer, you're not doing this shit again,”

 

Surprised, Lucifer spared a glance behind him as he buttoned up to hide his lack of bruises,”Pardon me?”

 

Dan stood up off the bed,”Avoiding me! If that's all that's gonna happen after we do this then I don't want to anymore,”

 

Button's slipping slightly, Lucifer shook his head quickly and finally turned round,”No! Daniel, I assure you this has nothing to do with you,” He paused, tilting his head,”Well, part to do with you, I guess?”

 

Dan glared,”Lucifer you're not leaving. I deserve at least some explanation,” 

 

The man stood firm and, despite Lucifer's underlying compliance with that request, something clicked on in his brain. He narrowed his eyes, a challenge to face, he needed this to test as well.

 

“Suppose I leave  _ anyways _ , Detective,” he pondered,”What then?”

 

Tired eyes asked him not to,”Don't make me do this right now, Luce, because I will,”

 

Lucifer looked at Dan, his pants on the floor, and the door. He snatched a pair of slacks off the hook and tore off towards the entry into the den. Dan sidestepped and caught him round the waist with his left arm. He lifted his right hand and dropped two sharp smacks to his already red thighs. 

 

“Ow- _ ow! Okay!”  _ Lucifer gasped and stepped back, pulling out of his grip with staggered steps.

 

Dan scowled at him, crossing his arms,”Try it again, I dare you.”

 

Lucifer chuckled warily,”I think I'll pass on that, thank you” he unfolded the pants in his hand, stomach fluttering anxiously as he continued feeling the resonating  _ ache _ that Dan's hand had produced.

 

“Why are you running off?” Dan demanded.

 

Lucifer sighed as he stepped into the pants,”Dan I don't think you'd understand if I told you, it's just something I need to confirm down at Lux,” he explained, an unhappy hiss as the fabric slipped over his sore skin,” _ But _ , I swear I'll be right back up. Really, I'm not running,”

 

Dan shook his head,”Why don't I believe you?”

 

“I don't know! But I really will come back, Dan, just give me three minutes?” Lucifer asked.

 

He considered this request and pointed a finger at him,”You  _ swear _ you're not avoiding me?”

 

Giving a sharp nod, Lucifer continued to hastily tuck in his shirt,”Yes! I'll swear, everything is alright between us,”

 

Despite this, Dan remained silently self conscious, but waved a hand for Lucifer to go anyways,”Okay, fine,”

 

Lucifer cuffed his sleeves, eyes watching his weight shift passively. He huffed a breath and finished folding his sleeves, stepped forward, and embraced the mortal man. Dan returned the gesture even in his shock.

 

“Thank you, Detective,” Lucifer said earnestly.

 

“Uhm?”

 

Before a question could be asked, Lucifer darted out of the room and towards the elevator. He had to find out where Chloe was. Stepping inside, he waited for the doors to close before unbuttoning his shirt again and checking his chest. Now, the bruises had entirely disappeared. Lucifer glared at the lack of marks, returning the buttons to the designated slots.

 

The bass of the bar he headed to reached his ears before the doors opened. Before him was the usual sea of women and men alike, flirting, dancing, drinking. Everyone was amused and well taken care of, as was his goal for LUX. He stepped into the room with less pleasure than he would normally have, eyes scanning the room. He stepped closer to the bar.

 

“Have you seen the detective?” Lucifer asked one of the tenders, who shrugged,”Blonde hair, perhaps in a ponytail? Yay-tall, looking angry with a beer?”

 

“She left a half hour ago, pretty sure,” He shook his head,”Sorry, sir,”   
  


Lucifer didn’t catch the last of his words, horror sinking into his bones. Chloe had gone even before his discipline had been fully delivered, how could it have seriously hurt him in such a way? She was gone! He should have been able to break free and feel nothing, and yet his backside continued to ache without waver. Lucifer waved a hand at the man  behind the bar, who was still watching his boss closely. Near silently, Lucifer ordered a stiff drink and leaned against the glass bartop weakly.

 

Something was wrong, desperately,  _ truly _ wrong. As he was slid the drink, he straightened and moved along the crowd in worry, finding someone suitable to test an unwelcome theory on. He took a large drink, lowered his glass, and approached a young brunette woman chatting with her friends. He tapped her shoulder.

 

“Pardon me, darling, but might I ask a strange favor of you?” He pondered, head tilted with a charismatic smile; she nodded and bit her lip as she looked him up and down, to which he chuckled,”Perhaps not the night for that, unfortunately, but feel free to come back and visit. No, what I need you to do is slap me, darling,” 

 

Her expression changed,”What?”

 

Lucifer shook his head,”I’ll buy the whole lot of you a drink if you just give it your all, luv,” He leaned down, turning his cheek outwards with a smile,”Come on, then!”

 

The girl glanced back towards her friends, shrugged, and drew her arm away and gave him an almighty slap across the face. Lucifer blinked, his head moving slightly with the force but he felt nothing. He straightened up, solemn, and waved the lot of them off towards the bartender with a reluctant ‘thank you’. Once they were gone, he stepped over to one of the chairs, eyeing it warily. Slowly, he began easing down on top of the cushion. Once he’d let part of his weight settle, he winced and jumped away like he’d been burned. His thoughts raced to think of a solution, a reason for some healing and some pain. He finished his drink.

 

Across the room, the elevator lit up. Reminded of his justice-dishing guest, he hurried over to the doors just before they opened. Dan emerged, eyes jumping up to see him, a little surprised. He shook his head.

 

Incomprehensive of his new found vulnerability, Lucifer was quick to his own defense,”Ah- Dan, I was just-”

 

Dan raised a hand,”It’s okay, I believe you,” He sighed,”Trixie is really sick, apparently. Chloe just called me, she’s throwing up. Might be stomach flu,”

 

Lucifer’s nose crinkled,”Oh, my. Well, please, go help the little one, then,”

 

Dan laid a hand on his shoulder, stopping in front of him despite looking anxious to leave,”You sure you’ll be okay? I know I was kind of…”

 

Before he could finish his thought, Lucifer covered the man’s hand with his own and lowered it away,”I’m sure I can manage from here, Daniel,”

 

Dan was still unconvinced,”Sure? I’m sorry to leave, I wouldn’t if I didn’t have to, it’s just-”

 

Half shaken and half relieved, Lucifer firmly shook his head and forced his voice not to waver,”It’s not an issue, Dan, really! I’ll be just fine,”

 

After a scan of his face, Dan nodded slightly,”We’ll talk about this later, yeah?”

 

That put a frown on Lucifer’s face,”If you insist...”

 

Dan grinned,”I do. I’ll see you at the office,” He stepped past him and quickened his pace towards the door, hurried to leave.

 

Lucifer watched him go, laying his empty glass on the bar. After a moment of silence within the deafening club, he stuck his hands in his pockets and turned away to go upstairs.


End file.
